The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a system and method for reducing pressure oscillations within a gas turbine engine.
In general, gas turbine engines combust a mixture of compressed air and fuel to produce hot combustion gases. Combustion may occur in multiple combustors positioned radially around the longitudinal axis of the gas turbine engine. Air and fuel pressures within each combustor may vary cyclically with time. These fluctuations may drive combustor pressure oscillations at various frequencies. The pressure oscillations may propagate downstream to a turbine and/or upstream to a compressor, thereby interfering with gas flow through various turbine components. For example, pressure oscillations within the compressor may decrease compressor efficiency and/or induce compressor stall.